


One Park

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl's eyes widened as soon as she thought a villain followed her.





	One Park

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl's eyes widened as soon as she thought a villain followed her. She looked back and scowled when her concerned stepfather tried to protect her from harm.

THE END


End file.
